


A Surplus of Superheroes

by StoneyT456



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy!angst, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freddy!agnst, Shazam! (2019) Spoilers, a family of superheros, basically every family member has their shining moment + issues, basically everyone's favorite part about being a superhero, but they all love each other like one big happy family and it is beautiful, crime fighting siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneyT456/pseuds/StoneyT456
Summary: Each member of the Vázquez family sees their powers in a different way.





	1. Darla: Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So one of my favorite things about Shazam! was the family aspect and especially at the end (SPOILERS) when they all got their powers. I had this idea that every member has a unique perspective about their power and about what it means to them to have powers + their relationship with their siblings since they got it. The first chapter is Darla, followed by Pedro, Eugene, Mary, Freddy, Billy, and then a little extra with Rosa and Victor if y'all like it. 
> 
> Thanks so much! 
> 
> (This is based solely off the movie, I don't know much about the comics yet. Also, there is no slash.)

To Darla, it was fun. Correction, it was the coolest thing in the world. She was too young to understand the consequences, to understand that ‘with great power comes great responsibility’. She didn’t need to worry about all that, she just saw it as a great way to do her favorite activity- play dress up.

After all, after the carnival incident that was about the only thing her siblings would let her do in her ‘grown up form’.

On those afternoons when they would all go to the lair and just hang out, mess around, and have fun together in their superhero form.

Billy had tried to get them to train but normally their practices would end up in giant games where they would fly around and have fun together. Those were Darla’s favorite times. The times when she could be bigger and better and taller and stronger. It was the times when she felt like the problems of the world weren’t so big anymore, when the issues she saw her brothers and sister have weren't so unstoppable.

She might have been too young to understand the consequences, but she did understand the impact they had. She saw how sometimes Billy would come home with a twisted ankle or a split lip, whether he was dealing with bullies that threaten Freddy at the school or bullies that threaten the world with their guns or powers. She saw how nervous Freddy and Mary would get sometimes, how they would panic. She saw a slight tremor in even Pedro and Eugene.

She understood how dangerous her powers could be, but that simply wasn’t what she focused on. Because to her, her powers were an adventure. She could finally help when she was bigger.

She remembers one night, about three months after the carnival. Billy had been working with the other superheroes, helping them with big problems like other supervillains like the evil monsters she had battled. They had decided as a family that Billy would be the one to work with them, while the rest of them either moved on or dealt with thins more on the local level. Freddy had stayed with him even then, opting to still act as his ‘manager’ of sorts, letting him be his main dispatcher.

It was after one of those fights, one of the big ones. Freddy had come shuffling down the stairs as fast as he could, nearly running over Darla as he did so. Darla looked at him concerned. “Is Billy okay?” She asked.

Freddy stopped and looked at her. He leaned down and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Everything is going to be okay, Darla. I promise.” He rushed towards the door, swinging it open as Billy appeared.

Darla stayed where she was, hidden behind the pole at the end of the staircase where she was hiding. She saw his face, bruised and bloodied, and the way that he limped when he walked. She could hear him and Freddy quietly arguing about something as Freddy tried to help him and Billy accepted it. Freddy led him to the couch in a semi-awkward way of leaning on each other. Once Billy sat, Freddy mumbled something about getting ice and Darla saw her chance.

She ran up to him. “Billy?” She asked.

His face turned to surprise as he saw her suddenly standing there but he smiled anyway. “Hey, Darla.” He said weakly.

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine, kiddo.” He said. He raised his arm and patted the seat on the couch next to him, inviting Darla to sit next to him. She quickly scrambled up and laid her head on Billy’s chest, snuggling up to him.

“If you would have let me come with you I could have helped you.” She whispered.

Billy smiled. “But then I wouldn’t have had your help now.” He said. “I chose this Darla over super Darla any day.”

She got closer to him and leaned on him as he started humming quietly.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was waking up under the covers of her bed. For a brief second she wondered who had carried her, but then she remembered what Billy had said.

Maybe she doesn’t need to have superpowers to be a superhero.

(And this was proven by her new favorite moment ever being Billy’s smile when he saw the super awesome and glitter filled card she had made for him the next day.)


	2. Pedro: Connection

To Pedro, it was a chance to fit in with his family. He was different, he knew that. He knew that he rarely talked with them, that he normally didn’t even care to see them besides at dinner time. But ever since that night, he had felt more connected. He had felt that finally, he was a member of a team, of a unit. 

When he and Eugene (which is who he usually gets paired up with) go out and train together, he enjoys it. He loves it when all six of them go out to the lair together, goof off, and just hang out. 

He begins to learn things about his family members too. Even though he had been in the house the second longest, he had never bothered to bond with any members of his foster family. But now he starts to notice because he has started to really care. 

He’s noticed that Mary had always cleaned his dishes when he would leave them in the sink, not even bothering to rinse them. She had never complained or said anything to him, he had just assumed that Rosa or Victor had taken care of them. Lazy and selfish he knew, but honestly, he just didn’t care. 

He’s noticed that Eugene is not only super good at computers, but also super good at math. After one of their training sessions together, Eugene had asked if anything was bothering him. 

“Yeah,” Super Pedro said, “I can’t pass algebra.” 

Eugene had shrugged. “I can help you pass algebra.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

And so that was how their afternoon tutoring sessions got started. It didn’t matter to Pedro that Eugene was younger, the kid was super smart. Pedro’s grade had improved from an F to a D and from a D to a C. Rosa and Victor were so impressed that they took him to get ice cream one night as a treat. 

Pedro had also begun to notice Darla. It wasn’t that he was ignoring her, he just didn’t connect with her. Didn’t want to connect with her. 

Pedro had had a family once. He had had a little sister around Darla’s age. But he didn’t have that anymore. Or at least he thought he didn’t. He didn’t really want to connect, didn’t want to replace them. 

But once he saw her fighting that night at the carnival, saw how brave she was, he felt a swell of protectiveness rise inside him. Pedro may have lost his birth family, but there was no way he was going to lose his new family. 

So he fought with them that night and every night after. Freddy and Billy handled a lot of the major league stuff, but Pedro made sure to help out with them as much as he could. Over time, he picked up on things about the two of them, too. 

Like how Freddy was constantly living in fear. Fear that Billy would be hurt one day and it would be something that he couldn’t fix. Fear that another supervillain would realize his connection to Billy and use him against him, even though Freddy had powers of his own now. He also knew that Freddy hated lying to Rosa and Victor, probably more than the rest of them. He could see the way he’d flinch every time he had to tell them something that wasn’t true, the way he would recoil. 

He did his best to try and help. He’d reassure Freddy constantly, try to take things off of his plate and he’d always try to step in when Rosa and Victor got suspicious. He knew it wasn’t much, but he also saw the relieved look Freddy gave him whenever he did it. 

The hardest person to get to know, to learn about, was Billy. Not only because he was the one he had known for the shortest amount of time, but because he seemed to like to keep to himself more often than not. 

Pedro would notice sometimes that he was hiding things from Freddy. Hiding how he was still having problems at school, hiding his nervousness and his anxiety and his bad dreams. He’d notice it when he would come downstairs, either getting a snack or finishing his homework and he’d see Billy sitting there at the table. He’d give him a nod and sit next to him, offering to share whatever it was he was eating and the two of them would sit there in silence for a while, just being in each other’s company. 

Pedro didn’t mind, he was more of a night owl anyway. 

It was one of those nights, the two of them sharing Rosa’s leftover chili when Pedro decided to speak up. 

“You know you can talk to him about it.” He said, not looking at Billy. 

But Billy was looking at him. Either in shock from how Pedro knew exactly what he was thinking or shock that Pedro had actually spoken to him, Pedro didn’t know. He suspected it was a bit of both. He put his spoon down. “I don’t want to worry him any more than he already is.” 

“That’s his job, as a brother,” Pedro added remembering something Freddy had said earlier. 

“And it is my job to give him less to worry about.” 

Pedro nodded his understanding. “If you want, you could talk to me.” 

Pedro turned to him, gesturing for him to talk. 

“Really?” Billy asked. 

Pedro shrugged. “I should give you the disclaimer that I might not have the best advice, but since you can’t really go to a therapist, I can be a good listener.” 

“I…” Billy hesitated. “I don’t really know where to begin.” 

“How about why you’re up this late all the time?” 

And so Billy told him. Told him of the dreams he’d have. Dreams from the fight at the carnival and dreams of drowning and losing them and his mom leaving him. Dreams where his worst fears come true, almost every night. 

So the two of them sat there, Billy talking and Pedro listening. At that moment Pedro realized that maybe he could begin to accept that this was his new family.


	3. Eugene: Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note on this one. I got their list of powers from the Captain Marvel wiki online, so not all of them are/will be canon in the movie. I just thought that it would be a fun thing to explore. Also, after this chapter, updates will be a little more spread out because I want to make sure that they are all good for you guys.
> 
> Thanks!

Eugene could tell you more about computers than most kids his age. He could tell you more about most things than most kids his age. So to him, being a superhero, with actual real-life superpowers, was more of a distraction if anything. 

But it wasn’t a bad type of distraction. It was a distraction from spending twelve hours playing video games or hacking into government sites on the Internet or just being secluded all day long. It was a distraction from math, from music, from the boring and mundane things he did to fill his time. Being a superhero was the ultimate, adrenaline filled, adventure producing distraction that he longed for. 

He not only loved the ability to fly around and shoot people with lightning (I mean come on, who wouldn’t) he also loved testing his abilities. Eugene wanted to study it all. Find out who was the strongest, the fastest, the smartest. It wasn’t out of jealousy or spite, but simply because he wanted to know, he wanted to understand he wanted to push not only himself but the others as well. 

So he did. And they listened to him. They would all train together, mostly him and Eugene, Billy and Freddy, and Darla and Mary. They would test each other’s strengths, each other’s weaknesses. 

Pedro was the strongest. Eugene had suspected it since the night at the Carnival when he held up the entire Ferris wheel with ease. 

Darla was the fastest of them all, being able to leave the rest of them in her dust. It was even worse when Darla was on a sugar high. 

Mary was the most agile out of all of them, the swiftest and easiest flyer by far. She was able to weave her way in and out of places while flying that the rest of them had difficulty getting to. 

Billy was the most powerful out of all of them, with Freddy close on his heels. Billy’s power was difficult for Eugene to get a read on, but Freddy was right up with him. 

The only problem is that Eugene had yet to find out what exactly his role was on the team. He scribbled in his notebook as he looked at the different notes he had made during training. He sat back in the couch and frowned. 

“Hey, little man what’s up?” Freddy asked as he plopped down next to him on the couch, looking at his notebook. 

“I’m trying to figure something out.” Eugene said showing him the notebook. 

“Woah,” Freddy muttered. “What is all this?” 

“I’ve been testing out our powers.” 

“I can see that,” Freddy said, flipping through the pages. “Hey! I’m the second most powerful?” He chuckled. “That’s dope.” 

Eugene frowned at him. “Right, we’re here for you right now. So, what are you trying to figure out? Is it anything I can help with?” 

Eugene sighed. “Maybe. I just… I want to know what my special power is. All of you have something that makes you special. Billy and you are the most powerful, Pedro is the strongest, Mary the most agile and Darla is the fastest. But what is my special thing?” 

“Look, little man. I’m sure you have one. Maybe you just haven’t found it yet.” 

“Well, how do I find it?” 

“Tell you what,” Freddy stood up suddenly, “I helped Billy find out all his powers, let’s do some tests with you.” 

“Really?” Eugene asked excitedly. 

“Yeah, you’ve been testing us all this time, it’s only right that I would help.” 

And that was how they found themselves in the lair, three hours later, Eugene in his super form and Freddy talking to him animatedly from the ground as he hovered above him. 

Eugene yelled ‘Shazam!’ and dropped to the ground in front of Freddy. “It’s no use.” He said adjusting his glasses. “I have nothing.” 

“You can’t give up now!” Freddy pointed to the notebook in his hand. “We’re not even halfway through the list!” 

Eugene was frustrated. “Do you think I’ll ever find something?” 

Freddy put his hand on his shoulder. “Dude, of course you will.” Freddy dropped his hand. “Wait! I just had an idea. Okay, change.” 

“Uhh... “ 

“Just do it!” 

“Okay, okay.” Eugene stepped back. “Shazam!” 

“Okay, now what I want you to do,” Freddy said, “is focus really hard.” Freddy pulled out his phone. “Hack into my phone.” 

Eugene frowned. “Hand it over.” He said reaching his hand out for the phone. 

Freddy shook his head. “Without touching it.” 

“Are you nuts?” 

“Just concentrate!” 

Eugene closed his eyes. He focused on his environment, breathing in and out deeply. All of a sudden a shock went through him. It was like he could feel Freddy’s phone. He could hear it. Not like a notification sound, but he could hear the hum of electricity. 

“Dude!” Freddy yelled. 

Eugene opened his eyes. Freddy showed him the screen of his phone, now covered in code symbols. “You have technopathy! You can totally control technology! That is so freaking cool!” Freddy shouted punching him on the arm. 

Freddy changed back and looked at him. “You’re serious?” 

“Yeah, I’m serious!” 

And that night Eugene was able to add another power to his notebook: his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you did! 
> 
> Be on the lookout for an update within the next day or two. I plan to have the whole thing finished by Friday at the latest.


	4. Mary: Tether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wanted to clarify something real quick: these are not in chronological order. It shouldn't make that much of a difference, but for those of you looking at continuity like I always do, I wanted to give you a heads up. 
> 
> Thanks!

To Mary, being a superhero gave her a tether to her family. It gave her a reason to come back home. A reason to be home. 

She had got accepted to the college of her dreams, but she didn’t want to go. At first, she was convinced that it was because of the money, but then she had gotten an all-expense paid ride. Then it was the program, but no, they had the perfect program for her. 

But then she had realized the reason why she felt an overwhelming sense of dread every single time she had thought about leaving home: she didn’t want to leave her family. 

She loved them all. Victor and Rosa had given her a chance to have a normal life, a chance to have a family that loved her, a family that was different than the one she had before. 

But that wasn’t a good excuse. Not good enough to her. Not good enough to her parents. She couldn’t not go to her dream school because she was homesick. That was not acceptable. But, not going to she could assist in saving the world? That was a plausible excuse. 

So she stayed. Well, she got accepted to a good school an hour away. Far enough that she stayed at a dorm on campus but close enough that she was still able to fly down and visit at least once a week. Close enough that she still got to see them all. 

And unfortunately also close enough that she was still required to show up to the mandatory trainings that Freddy had made them all go to every other Friday. 

...

She sighed as she checked her watch, running to get to her old home. She was late for training and Freddy and Eugene were going to kill her. The two of them had ridiculous obsessiveness when it came to training. But Mary wouldn’t give up her training days for anything. 

She stopped as she approached the home. “Isn’t it a little cold for you to be out here all by yourself?” She asked at the figure sitting on the steps to the front porch. 

Billy looked up at her, smiling sheepishly. “Oh. Hey Mary.” He said closing in the journal he was writing in from the light of the porch. 

Mary sat next to him. “Hey yourself. Now…” she leaned closer, “what are ya doing out here?” 

Billy shrugged. “Freddy and I got into a fight so I just came out here to blow off some steam.” He lifted the notebook. “Sometimes writing helps me, I don’t know, calm down. It’s not like I can talk to anyone else about superhero stuff.” 

Mary frowned. “You can talk to me.” She suggested. 

Billy scoffed. “I can’t talk to you. You’re not an objective listener.” 

Mary nudged him. “Hey! I’m pretty objective!” 

“You’d obviously pick Freddy’s side because he’s been your brother longer than I have.” 

“Hey now,” Mary put her arm around him. “Just cause I’ve known him longer doesn’t mean that he’s more of a brother to me than you are. I love you both, equally.” 

The hopeful look on Billy’s face made Mary’s heart sore. “Really?” 

“Really.” She nodded. “Besides, I’m the only one here that has learned to see past his bullshit.” 

Billy laughed and Mary smiled at him. “So what’s up, little man?” 

Billy sighed. “We were all training and I told Freddy that the Justice League may have, kinda, asked me to join.” 

“What?” Mary yelled. “The freaking Justice League asked you to join them?” 

“Yeah,” Billy said running his hand through his hair. 

Mary was confused. “And what? Freddy didn’t want you to join?” 

“No, he was all for it.” 

“Then what was the fight about?” 

Billy turned towards her. “I don’t want to join?” 

“Why?” Mary frowned. “Joining the league sounds awesome. Fighting alongside all those cool guys, kicking some major bad guy ass and getting to travel all the time? Sounds like the life.” 

“That’s the problem,” Billy said. 

And then Mary got it. “You don’t want to leave the team.” 

Billy stood up. “What if Freddy gets jealous and stops talking to me or what if my grades slip and Victor and Rosa get mad, or what if-” 

Mary stopped him. “Do you really think they would do that? Freddy would kill to have you be on the Justice League. He’d never be jealous. And Victor and Rosa would never get mad at you.” She shrugged. “Maybe a tutor but… never mad.” 

Billy looked at the ground. “Yeah, I know.” 

“Then what’s the real reason?” Mary knew why. Of course she did, it was obvious, but Billy needed to get to the answer himself. 

“I’m scared.” 

“Of what?” Mary prompted. 

“I’m scared that I’ll be away and something will happen to you. Or you will all forget me or that something will happen to me and I’ll have no one to back me up.” Billy sat back down. “I’m just scared.” 

Mary sighed. “Have I ever told you about my life before I found Victor and Rosa?” 

Billy shook his head. 

“Well, it wasn’t good. My mom died when I was really young and my dad… well, he didn’t take it well.” 

Billy placed his hand on hers. “I’m sorry, Mary.” 

“It’s fine now, it’s just, when I was living there, with my dad, I was constantly afraid. I was scared to leave him too. But one day, I knew what I had to do and I ran. I got put into foster care and found Rosa and Victor. But even then I was scared. I ran away a couple of times because I didn’t know where I belonged.” 

Billy looked at her dumbfounded. “You ran away? But you’re like… perfect.” 

Mary snorted. “I don’t know who told you that, but they’re a dirty filthy liar. My point is though Billy, I was scared to trust again. But I did. I took a chance and it was the best decision I ever made in my entire life.” 

“This is a big choice, Mary. I mean, you stayed here instead of going to college. Maybe I should stay too.” 

“Billy,” she said, “this is different. This isn’t moving halfway across the country. This is you being gone every once and a while. You’ll still be living here and we will never, ever forget you. Billy, trusting Rosa and Victor may have been the best decision of my life but trusting and following you was the second best.” 

“You mean that?” 

“Yeah. I do.” 

Billy smiled at her and suddenly attacked her with a hug. For half a second Mary was too surprised to responded but then she wrapped her arms around him and smiled. 

“We love you, Billy Batson.” She said softly into his hair. 

Sometimes Mary wondered if she made the right decision. When she saw all of her friends post pictures on their Instagram from their Ivy League schools she always pondered if she made a mistake, if she was throwing her life away. 

But when she held a near tears Billy, reassuring him on the front porch of their home, she knew she had made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm loving all of y'all's comments!


	5. Freddy: Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just saw Shazam for the second time on Saturday so I have tons of new ideas. Hope you guys like this chapter!

To Freddy, being a superhero was a dream come true. It was everything he had ever wanted in life. To him, being a superhero was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

Which is why it surprised Billy that he wasn’t in his superhero form at all anymore. 

At first, he thought that maybe it was just because they were busy, which to be honest being in high school does tend to make one busy. But then Billy began to realize that Freddy wouldn’t practice with them, wouldn’t participate. Instead, he would stay in his normal Freddy form, training them instead of getting practice himself. 

He never opted to go out for late night flights, in fact, he never opted to go anywhere in his superhero form. 

Billy had asked the others about it. Pedro and Eugene had shrugged, Darla had said that maybe he was just feeling tired and Mary had told him not to worry about it. That didn’t mean he didn’t worry. 

So when he found Freddy in a secluded part of the cave writing in something all by himself, Billy decided to talk to him. 

“Shazam!” He said turning back into regular Billy Batson in order to talk to regular Freddy Freeman. 

“Whatcha doing?” Billy asked sitting down next to him. 

“Nothing.” 

Billy raised his eyebrows, catching a glimpse at the title of the composition notebook Freddy was writing in. 

“Freddy Freeman’s Guide to Super Hero-ing?” Billy read chuckling. “I didn’t know you were an author.” 

Freddy scowled. “I am.” He said dignified. “I’m trying to get Louis Lane to publish something of mine in the Daily Planet.” 

“Oh, you have?” Billy asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Has she responded?” 

“Well, no. Not yet. She’s a very busy woman.” 

“Don’t you think she might be curious as to why a fourteen-year-old is best friends with a superhero?” 

Freddy looked at him aghast. “Excuse me! I’ll be fifteen in two weeks!” 

“Still.” 

“If Superman can have Louis Lane and the Flash can be a teenager then I can be a superhero’s sidekick.” 

Billy put his hands up in defense. “That’s fair.” 

The two sat in silence. “Look Freddy,” Billy started. 

Freddy looked at him. “Yeah?” 

“Uhm… I’m not really good at this kinda stuff and I know we’ve only known each other for like four months and everything but…” Billy sighed, putting his head in his hands. “Are you okay? Like… okay, okay?” 

Freddy stared at him. 

Billy continued. “It’s just that… I don’t know I thought you’d be happier being a superhero now but you haven’t even,” he hesitated, “zap-tain America-ed in like a month.” 

“Zap-tain America-ed?” Freddy asked with a grin. 

“Hey, you named one of your videos with that name.” Billy protested. 

“True, doesn’t mean you have to use it.” 

“What do you prefer I call myself?” Billy asked sarcastically. 

Freddy sat up straighter and talked excitedly. “I’ve actually been thinking about this. How about Captain Ma-” 

Billy stopped him. “We’re getting off track. I want to know if you’re okay.” 

“I’m fine,” Freddy said. 

Billy looked at him, not believing. “Really?” 

“Really.” 

Billy frowned. “Look if you don’t trust me yet I can go ask Mary and she can talk with you.” 

“Do you think I don’t trust you? After everything?” Freddy scoffed. 

This was not going the way Billy wanted it to. “Then why won’t you tell me what’s wrong with you?” 

“There’s nothing wrong!” Freddy yelled. 

“Yes there is!” 

Billy stood up. “Fine.” He said.

Suddenly Billy stuck out his hand. “Shazam!” 

Freddy blocked the small rocks that came flying from the mini explosion. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Let’s have training. You and me. Right now.” Super Billy said. 

“I’m not doing this with you right now, Billy,” Freddy said, gathering up his notebook and his crutch and standing up. 

 

“Come on, Freddy! One little training session!” Billy called after him. 

“Not today.” 

Billy followed him. “One little fight.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

Freddy glared. “Drop it.” 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I care about you,” Billy admitted. 

“Yeah, sure.” Freddy muttered. 

“What?” 

“You only care about yourself. Mister mighty Captain Sparkle Fingers!” 

“That’s not true.” 

“Yeah, it kinda is.” Freddy said. 

“Then fight me.” 

Freddy turned to him, dropping his notebook and crutch. “Shazam!” His blue suit and lightning bolt lighting up the cave. 

Billy blocked his eyes and before he had a chance to recover Freddy was pushing him with his super strength, sending him to the cave wall of the corridor they were just walking down. 

Billy hadn’t realized Freddy was this angry. But he figured it was better he take it out on him than letting it fester. 

Freddy approached him, grabbing onto his collar and shoving him harder against the wall. “Is this what you wanted?” Freddy yelled. “You wanted to train right?” 

Billy pushed him off. “Hey, calm down Freddy.” 

Freddy ignored him. “No, you wanted to train, let’s train.” 

Freddy got into a fighting stance and Billy just looked at him. “What are you doing?” 

But Freddy ignored him, instead going after him again. He pushed him again, sending him flying to the other side of the cave. 

Billy quickly stood up and saw Freddy flying at him full speed. He went in for a punch but Billy stepped to the side, putting out his hand to send Freddy in the direction of the other wall. Freddy quickly recovered, going after Billy again, Billy blocking everything. 

“Come on, Billy! You wanted to train!” 

Billy kept blocking him. “I’m not gonna hit you.” He said grabbing both of Freddy’s hands. “Just talk to me.” 

Freddy head-butted him and Billy let go, leaving Freddy to punch him so hard it sent him flying through the cave wall. Freddy stilled as he didn’t see Billy moving. 

He heard a small shout of ‘Shazam’ from the rubble. After the lightning struck he walked over to it to see the green eyes of Billy Batson leaning against a remaining piece of wall. Freddy instantly felt guilty looking at the look of pain on his face. “You gonna hit me like this?” He asked a little challengingly. 

Freddy shook his head and offered Billy a hand. “You hurt?” 

“Nah,” Billy said standing up and suddenly wavering and lifting his foot slightly off the ground. He offered Freddy a little smile. “I may have bruised my foot crashing into a solid rock wall being punched by someone flying at me.” He smiled teasingly and somehow Freddy felt worse because Billy wasn’t mad at him. 

Freddy helped Billy back to where they were originally sitting. He set Billy down and he looked at him. “Now that that’s over, ya wanna talk.” 

Freddy sighed. “Shazam.” He sat next to Billy, putting his bad leg out. 

“When I was seven,” he started, “my parents got into a really bad accident. They didn’t make it but I did. Well, not all of me made it but…” he trailed off, gesturing towards his leg, “I still made it. They put me with my grandpa but he died a year later so then they sent me to a foster home.” 

Billy listened as Freddy sniffled and quickly wiped at his face. Billy put his hand on Freddy’s shoulder. Freddy offered him a weak smile.

“Being a disabled foster kid wasn’t great. There were a lot of homes that didn’t… well they just didn’t work out. But when I got Victor and Rosa, everything changed. I was so happy. I still am happy. And then I met you and got superpowers and everything is great.” 

Billy was confused. “Then why are you upset.” 

“My whole life I dreamed of being a superhero. I love it, Billy. I really do. But, sometimes I think, what if I change and then I never change back. What if I chose to stay that way forever? No limp, no high school, no bullies, no responsibility. A life of freedom. Sometimes I’m scared I’ll fly off one day.” 

“Freddy, listen,” Billy began 

“No, Billy you don’t understand, okay? Do you know how easy I could just fly off?” 

“I won’t let you.”   
Freddy raised his eyebrows. “Really?” 

“Yeah really.” Billy turned to him. “You have wanted to be a superhero all your life right?” 

Freddy nodded. 

“Well, all my life I’ve wanted a brother. And now that I finally have not only a brother, but a best friend, I’m not letting you go anywhere. Besides, I know you. You would never leave your family behind.” 

Freddy wiped his eyes. “You mean that?” 

“Yeah.” 

Freddy reached over at Billy and wrapped him up in a big hug. Instead of pushing off like he normally did, Billy latched on. “I’ve got you, dude.” 

The two pulled away from each other. Freddy took a moment to clear his throat and Billy picked up Freddy’s journal that had been left on the ground. 

“So… Freddy Freeman’s Guide to Super Hero-ing?” He asked smiling. 

Freddy yanked the journal away from him and the two of them smiled at each other. Billy knew that it would take a while to convince Freddy that he really was okay, but he knew as he smiled at Freddy that they would get there one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of things. 1.) Freddy Freeman's Guide to Super Hero-ing is a totally legit thing put out by the people that made Shazam to appear as though Freddy wrote it in a composition notebook that you can buy (which I did ofc) so that's where that came from. 2.) In the comics, Freddy gets his injury from a Shazam villain attacking him and his grandpa so obviously I had to change it. As of right now, I'm not aware if there is a canon explanation in this universe for it so I just made my own. 3.) I don't know if any of y'all have heard of the show 'Chuck' but Zachary Levi is the star and that show deserves a shoutout because I've been watching it for years and it's amazing.   
> Thanks!


	6. Billy: A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... so this is late. Whoops. Don't know if any of y'all are still out there but uh... here you go.

For Billy, being a superhero was a second chance. It offered him a way to turn his life around, a way to grow closer with a family that he never thought in a million years he would have. But it also came with consequences.

Sure, there were perks. Getting to work with the Justice League was one. Those guys went hard. Of course, they all thought that he was a thirty-something year old who just liked hanging around fourteen-year-olds all the time. Him and Freddy agreed that maybe it would be best not to tell them about his secret, at least not now. After all, he didn’t know their identities. He figured it was a fair trade off.

But once he got over the ‘oh-my-gosh-I’m-working-with-superheroes-‘phase, he began to realize something. They were human too. Well… not all of them. But the expression remains true, they all had their flaws too. Superman was a little bit of an idealist and Batman was too untrusting. The Flash was a bit immature at times, too. Wonder Woman? She was just flat out perfect. But still, it wasn’t easy for him to get comfortable around them, not like he was around his family. But still, he showed up and he helped when asked because that was what he was supposed to do as a superhero.

That was his other perk, getting to bond with his family. After his mom… he never thought that he would find a family. At least, not one that accepted him as much as he felt now. He had been in some great foster homes and some super, super not great foster homes, but living with Victor and Rosa was the perfect fit for him. He had everything he could ever dream of.

Which is why he did his best to keep it.

It wasn’t easy at first. Keeping up with his grades, his superhero-ing, his family, and all the other stuff that high school threw at him, but eventually he got used to it. And by getting used to it, it really just meant less sleep and more Monsters.

Which, he could deal with. If that was what it took to keep everything from falling apart, then that was what he was going to do.

Besides, he after a certain point, he didn’t really notice it anymore. Freddy however, did.

Which was apparent by the disapproving look he gave him as he sneaked into their room at three in the morning with the desk lamp turned directly on him.

Billy shielded his eyes. “You maybe wanna turn that someplace else?”

“You maybe wanna tell me where you’ve been all night?” Freddy bit back.

Billy so did not want to have this conversation with him right now. “Actually _mom,_ ” Billy said back as he threw his backpack on the floor next to their bunk, ”I would like to go to bed now. It’s nearly midnight.”

Freddy scoffed. “It’s nearly four in the morning, dumbass.”

Billy frowned and looked at their clock on the wall. “It’s not…” he began. He stopped. “Oh. Oops.”

Freddy stood up. “Yeah, oops is right. Now you want to explain where you were Batson? I nearly called out the brigade to come and find you. You weren’t answering your phone.”

Billy shrugged. “My phone died.”

Freddy narrowed his eyes. “You have lightening powers.”

Billy flopped on the bed. “I was feeling drained.”

“Maybe that’s why you shouldn’t be out this early in the morning.”

Billy sighed. “I get it. I’ll stick to my curfew, just let me go to bed now.”

“Just tell me where you were then.”

Billy sighed, sitting up and facing Freddy. “I was out dealing with stuff.”

Freddy squinted. “What kind of stuff?”

“Personal stuff.”

“Billy, I’m your brother, best friend, and manager you don’t get to have personal stuff.”

Billy stared at him for a second, sighing in defeat. He rubbed his hands over his face, lowering them to watch as Freddy sat down next to him. “Look,” Freddy started, “it wasn’t just tonight. You haven’t slept in your bed in weeks, dude. What’s going on with you? I feel like you’re keeping a double life from me.”

“Freddy trust me, I can only handle one double life at the moment.” Billy scoffed.

Freddy looked at him, “Is that what this is? Billy if you feel like you have too much stuff I can help or get Mary or Pedro or Eugene or-“

Billy smiled at him. “It’s fine, Freds. It’s not any of that. I just got behind in some school work and I needed to finish it at the library.”

“The library isn’t open till three.” Freddy pointed out.

Billy pulled a keychain out of his pants pocket, “It is if you are an official afterschool volunteer.”

“ _You’re_ volunteering at the library?” Freddy laughed.

“Yeah…”

“You know how to read?” Freddy spouted.

Billy’s face was full of mock hurt. “You injure me, sir.” He said smiling.

The two laughed together for a second before Freddy put his hand on Billy’s shoulder. “Look, I know you’ve been feeling the pressure lately. We all see it.”

Billy looked down at his shoes, fiddling with his hands. “And I know that some of it you can’t avoid, but I also know that even super cool superheroes need a break every once and a while.”

“It’s just…” Billy began still looking down, “I’ve got school which I’ve never been that good at, and all this superhero stuff, and lying to Victor and Rosa, and my mom and all… sometimes it’s just…” his hands flopped in his lap. “It’s a lot. And I don’t want to complain because it’s my second chance and all and I need to work hard because I don’t deserve it but still sometimes I just feel-“

“Wait.” Freddy interrupted him. “What do you mean you don’t deserve it?”

Billy looked at him. “Freddy, in case you don’t remember, before I got my powers, I was a bit of a douche.”

Freddy smiled. “Oh, I remember.”

“Exactly. I was a horrible person. I was selfish and mean and unappreciative. But now, because of these powers, I have more than I ever could dream of. And to keep that, I need to keep working.”

The two sat in silence as Billy waited for Freddy to say something. It had been a while since the two of them had sat down and talked to each other like this before.

“First of all, I respect your feelings and acknowledge them.”

“Uhm… thank you?”

Billy was ready for Freddy to tell him that he was right, but instead Freddy hit him on the back of the head. “Secondly, you’re a class A dumbass, William Batson.”

“What was that for?” Billy yelled.

“You think that you got this family and this second chance all because of your powers?” Billy was about to speak but Freddy kept going. “As I recall, you totally pummeled those bullies who were after me long before you got your special mojo. You came back to help all of us even though that put your safety at risk. You were willing to sacrifice yourself so we would be okay. I see you day in and day out put this family before yourself and expect nothing in return, and you want me to sit here and watch as you accredit all that to being able to shoot lightening out of your fingers?”

“Freddy,” Billy began, “we wouldn’t even be friends if it wasn’t for my powers.”

“Yes, and I am very thankful for that, but your powers are not why I chose to _keep_ being friends with you. I am your best friend because you’re my brother and I love you. You’re powers are what we initially bonded over sure, but it wasn’t your powers that gave you this family. You are here because you’re normal old Billy Batson and we love you because of it.”

“Freddy…”

“And if you repeat this to anyone I swear on Superman I will deny it but you are the third best person I know, Billy. Like, seriously. Don’t think that you don’t deserve this family. Yes, you went through a douchey stage, but we all have our moments. You don’t have to kill yourself staying busy to prove yourself because you already have.”

Billy quickly brushed something out of his eyes. Later he would claim it was just dust, but Freddy could see by the redness of his eyes it was him getting some sense knocked into him.

“Only third best?” Billy asked smiling.

“Behind Victor and Rosa of course.”

“Of course.” Billy agreed.

Later, the two boys would argue that they accidentally fell asleep on the bottom bunk together that night, but the truth is, Freddy decided that it was the best way to make sure that Billy actually slept for once.

After their talk, Billy was more open to asking for help on his workload and Freddy, Mary, Pedro, Eugene and even Darla all helped (after yelling at him for not asking sooner). Freddy knew that Billy still had doubts about his self-confidence, so Freddy made it his number one goal to remind his brother of how awesome he was (while not letting his ego get _too_ big of course). Eventually they all fell into a routine, busy, but manageable.

Yes, to Billy, this was his second chance at life, and he would do anything to keep it. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t get a little help along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it! On the honor of the scouts, the epilogue will come out either today or tomorrow. Thank you for sticking with me.   
> StoeyT


	7. Epilogue: Victor and Rosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! Seven months absence and then I'm back with two chapters. In all seriousness, thank you to those that stayed with all these months. This story is really special to me and I'm glad I got to finish it. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! (P.S. I did take some liberties with Victor and Rosa's backstory so some of it might be cannon other parts I just made up.)

Victor and Rosa never realized it, but to them, their kids having powers meant love. 

When Victor and Rosa first met all those years ago, marriage was the furthest thing from their minds. The two had met as kids in a Sunday school play for their church during Christmas time. Victor got the coveted role of Joseph and Rosa got the not-so-coveted role of sheep number three. Rosa, determined to upstage Maria Fulton who stole the role of Mary from her, was the loudest and most energetic sheep of the entire play, at one point accidentally breaking the manger sending baby Jesus to tumble off stage. 

Victor remembers when Rosa and her family got into a car accident. Where Rosa made it out but her parents didn't. He remembers his grandma and him making cookies together. He even remembers going to their funeral, remembers seeing a small and crying Rosa with her aunt and then not seeing her at church anymore. When Victor asked his grandma why Rosa wasn't there, she explained to him that because Rosa had no parents, she was put in something called 'foster care'. At first, Victor was confused. He didn't have any parents either but he wasn't in foster care. His grandma sat him down on her lap and told him that that was because she was there to watch after him. 

But she wasn't there forever. Two years after his first funeral, Victor went to his grandma's. Victor was placed in foster care, and the entire time he wondered if he might get the chance to see Rosa again. He had to admit, that even at the young age of nine, he knew he had a crush on her. He knew that ever since he saw her stand on two legs in her sheep costume and dance around, that he really, really, really wanted to hold her hand. 

So he held onto hope after countless foster homes that he would maybe one day see Rosa again. And he did. 

As luck or divine intervention would have it, the two found themselves not only together, but together in a fantastic foster home. At first they had some issues, they were both fifteen and still trying to figure out their relationship together. They were trying to understand what they meant to each other. Rosa had some trust issues and Victor was a little pushy, but eventually the two found a way to make it work. 

They married at nineteen and at twenty, Rosa found out that she couldn't have kids. She and Victor were devastated at first, but then they decided to give kids a chance just like they were given. They got their first foster kid, an eleven year old named Justin at twenty two. Their experience with Justin almost made them quit being foster parents, but the two of them learned that with just a little patience and a lot of love, even the hardest kids will fit into the family. They had Justin for a year and a half before his long-lost aunt decided to claim him and it was after the pain of giving him away that they decided that they wanted to foster long term. So they got Mary. 

Mary was a problem child at first, but eventually, she became their little angel. Pedro was next, quiet but sweet. Freddy, loud and loving. Eugene, smart and bright. Darla, fun and glitter. And then Billy... 

Well, they weren't sure about Billy. In a lot of ways, Billy reminded Victor and Rosa of Justin. Justin thought that he would be better off by himself and they could see that same streak on Billy. But eventually, something clicked. Billy became a part of their family. 

He almost didn't. They could deal with him running away, but once he put Freddy in danger, it almost cost him everything. Victor was overprotective of his family and at that point in time, as far as he was concerned, Billy wasn't a part of his family. 

But Rosa talked him down and soon after, there was a change. There was a bonding between their six kids that they had never seen before. It wasn't just between Billy and everyone, but rather everyone became closer. Pedro and Eugene now helped each other with homework, Darla and Mary would play dress up with each other and Billy and Freddy went from barely talking to best friends over night. It was a change that although extremely welcome, was also extremely puzzling. 

The kids started spending time together outside of the house, leaving the house quiet and empty when Rosa and Victor got home. The two wondered what was happening between the six of them, but they were comforted in the fact that whatever it was, at least they were doing it together. 

Victor and Rosa weren't dumb. They knew that Freddy had some sort of connection to a certain new superhero. They also saw the news footage of a new and roudy group of superheros who just so happened to perfectly match the six roudy kids they had at home. 

They kept a silent agreement between the two of them not to mention it to them. If the kids wanted to tell them, they would. At least that was what they originally agreed on. At one point, they decided that enough was enough. And it just so happened to be today. 

...

The door creaked open with a loud squeak, causing Mary and Freddy to wince. Billy, an arm over both of their shoulders, didn't even notice. 

"Should we try to get him upstairs?" Freddy asked his sister as they held up Billy, unconscious between them. 

"Just put him on the couch for now." Mary said, leading the two of them towards the living room. Eugene, Darla, and Pedro came from downstairs, Darla in particular running. 

"Is Billy okay?" She yelled near frantic. Pedro shushed her softly when they saw that he was sleeping. As the five stood over him, Freddy told them what happened. 

It had been a bad fight. Justice League level bad. They had asked Shazam to come out and help and in a particularly bad move, Billy found himself facing the big bad alone while the rest of the League was getting back up. Billy held his own, but took a fall and hit his head... hard. The doctors at the League headquarters already cleared him. A major concussion and a sprained wrist. He'd need to be constantly woken up, but for now, he needed to rest. 

Mary frowned as Freddy finished. "We're just lucky they called Freddy." 

Freddy nodded. "I'm his emergency contact." 

"They didn't think it was weird that a fifteen year old and a nineteen year old came to pick him up?" Pedro asked. 

Freddy looked down. "Oh it wasn't weird considering that good ole' Zaptain America over here was full Billy Batson." 

"The league knows?" Eugene asked. 

"Yep. And they want to have a meeting with all of us after Billy gets better." Mary added. "Batman was not happy." 

"It was horrifying." Freddy added. 

Darla came round and sat on the arm of the couch near Billy's head. "But Billy is okay?" She asked again, noting the wrap around his head and the splint on his arm.

Freddy sighed. "As okay as he could be. I saw footage of the fall and let's just say... it wasn't good." Freddy looked down at the ground. 

"What are we going to tell Rosa and Victor?" Eugene asked, looking at his siblings. 

Freddy shook his head. "They're sleeping now. We'll have to figure something out in the morning." 

It was that moment that the living room light flicked on revealing a very mad and very "not asleep" Victor and Rosa. "How bout you tell us now?" Victor said, his voice booming. 

Mary, Freddy, Pedro, Eugene, and Darla all cringed at the same time. It wasn't often that Victor and Rosa were mad at them, but when they were, it was scary. Not because they'd ever hurt them or do anything bad, but because they were loud. 

Rosa on the other hand, looked more disappointed. "What is it going to be this time? Bullies at school? Roughed up at football? Fell off a skateboard?" 

Freddy looked at Mary and then stepped forward. "It's not what it looks like." 

Rosa crossed her arms. "Oh really? Then tell me why the five of you are standing around your unconscious brother?"

Rosa came up closer to the couch and gasped when she saw Billy. Even though he was sleeping, he didn't look good. His face was pale and coated with a layer of sweat and his wrist was bandaged almost up to his elbow. There were cuts and scrapes under the bandage on his head and across his arms. 

Rosa bent down and touched his cheek. Billy leaned forward to her touch but still didn't wake. She glanced at Victor for a second who lost all anger in his face. It was replaced by worry. Rosa looked back at her kids, seething. "What happened?" She asked quietly. 

"Mom, it wasn't-" Darla started. 

Victor spoke up first. "Eugene, Darla, Pedro, go to your rooms." Victor interrupted their sounds of protest. "Now." He added. 

The three reluctantly went upstairs leaving Mary and Freddy alone. Victor took a long look between the two of them. "Now you two better start talking. Now." 

...

In the end, it wasn't the yelling that work Billy up, instead it was a gentle hand through his hair that woke him up. "Billy," a voice called out to him, "time to wake up, Bud." 

Billy opened his eyes and it took him a second to figure out where he was. He wasn't in his and Freddy's bedroom, he was someplace else. Somewhere bigger and warmer. Looking around he recognized a room he had only seen a couple time, Rosa and Victor's bedroom. He tried to sit up but a soft hand placed him back down. 

"I don't suggest that." He finally looked at the voice that was talking to him. 

"Rosa?" 

She nodded at him. "Yep."

He could tell that she was talking through tears and he frowned. "What's wrong?" He slurred out. 

"I don't like seeing my kids hurt." She said simply. 

Billy looked around the room, trying to see where Freddy was. Or Mary. Or someone to come up with an excuse for him because he couldn't think of one at the moment. Instead he just muttered out the first thing that came to his mind. "Skateboard." 

She gave him a small and sad laugh. "You don't have to lie to me anymore, Billy. Freddy told us everything." 

"Everything?" 

She nodded again. "Everything." 

Billy hummed and closed his eyes. "That's good. I didn't like lying to you." 

"And I didn't like being lied to." 

Billy opened his eyes as if realizing something. "Are you and Victor mad?" 

She shrugged. "A little." 

Billy frowned. "Are you gonna kick me out? It wasn't Freddy's fault. It was... it was all me." Billy paused. "My head hurts." 

Rosa smiled at him. "We're not going to kick you out. You're a part of our family, Billy Batson. As for Freddy, him and Victor are having a chat right now." She frowned at him. "And your head hurts because you have a pretty major concussion, mister." 

Billy's eyes closed again and Rosa knew that he was about to fall back asleep and she would let him until they needed to check on him again. Before he faded off, she heard him mumble something. 

"What was that?" 

Billy mumbled again but this time she heard it. "Please don't make me stop being a superhero. 

...

As Billy continued to heal, Victor and Rosa continued to get information out of their kids. At first they were mortified that they were putting themselves at this risk, but that mortification was mixed with a bit of pride. Their kids were out there being superheros, protecting the city. 

As much as they didn't like it, they knew that they couldn't stop them. They could however, put rules on them. For example, Darla and Eugene were not allowed to go out and fight and those that were, had a curfew. 

Freddy tried to complain that bad guys didn't have a curfew to which Victor responded that it still wasn't their problem. 

They had more family dinners and family board games, but overall, there was a feeling of relief that was present. There were no more lies between them. Billy found comfort in being able to go to Rosa for advice now without having to lie to her. 

It wasn't the perfect system. There were some nights when Rosa would cry herself to sleep out of fear for her kids. Some nights when Victor just stared at Freddy and Billy's pictures, wishing they were safe when they were out. 

It wasn't a perfect system, but they were a family and they made it work. Because at the end of the day, these powers had bonded their kids together in a way that they never thought possible. And as much pain as it brought them, they would be forever thankful. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! Please leave comments if you liked it or if you want another Shazam story. I have a couple ideas for other stuff right now so if you want to see some of that, please either go to my profile on here or see some of my other works on fanfiction.net under the same name. 
> 
> Thanks as always!   
> StoneyT


End file.
